


Just to Impress You

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Series: Just to Love You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cute, Dancing, Drawing, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reading, Romance, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “What are you drawing?”Gladio grinned. He’d been waiting for Ignis to ask this exact question for days. He had strategically placed himself in his path, praying for acknowledgement from his ever-preoccupied crush.Gladio is a tender and romantic teen who only wants to impress his crush, but Iggy’s not making it easy for him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Just to Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726399
Comments: 47
Kudos: 73





	1. Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first FFXV fic. Yay! So excited!

“What are you drawing?”

Gladio grinned. He’d been waiting for Ignis to ask this exact question for days. He had strategically placed himself in Iggy’s path, praying for acknowledgement from his ever-preoccupied crush.

Right now they were in a cozy study room in the royal library where Ignis often liked to read in the evenings (and Gladio consequently spent a great deal of time).

“I’ve been learning to draw, just for fun,” he explained. “Right now I’m working on a self-portrait.”

“Hmm,” Iggy frowned, peering at the drawing.

“I know it doesn’t look great yet. I’m still working on it,” he sighed, afraid Iggy would think he was a mediocre artist. He wasn’t exactly a natural, but he’d been practicing a lot. He knew how much Ignis admired art. In his scarce free time, Ignis would get so lost in art books, he didn’t even notice Gladio eyeing him over the top of his novel.

“I didn’t say it looked bad. In fact, I think you have some talent,” Ignis affirmed.

Gladio felt his face grow warm. It was nearly impossible to get compliments from Ignis, so when he said them, Gladio knew he really meant it. 

“Thanks, Iggy. This is maybe my one-hundredth draft,” he said, pointing to the trash can full of his previous attempts. “It’s hard to draw yourself as it turns out… Maybe I could draw you instead?” He’d been wanting to offer for a long time, but it took all his courage to ask.

“How long would it take?”

“Maybe if you could just sit for an hour or so? Actually, you don’t even have to pose. I was thinking I could draw you while you’re reading.”

“Seems like an odd subject for a drawing,” Ignis hesitated. “I’m afraid I‘ll look rather boring.”

“It’s just for practice. The idea is to capture the details of someone’s appearance. They can be doing anything, but I figured since you read so much anyway...”

Of course, the real reason was that he loved the way Iggy’s face looked when he was invested in a good book. His brow furrowed, and he settled into a concentrated frown, occasionally biting his lip (a habit Gladio adored). 

“Oh alright,” Ignis agreed.

They decided to meet the next evening after dinner. The timing was perfect because most of the students would be gone by then. He might get Iggy all to himself.

* * *

Ignis was obviously uncomfortable the first time Gladio tried to draw him. 

“Just do what you normally do,” Gladio suggested.

“I can’t remember what I normally do with you watching me,” Ignis insisted, the slightest blush coloring his cheeks.

“You don’t mean _I’m_ making you nervous?” Gladio teased, but Ignis didn’t seem in on the joke.

“Perhaps you should find a better subject to draw...”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You’re perfect. Just keep at it.”

“Okay, well is there a different book I could read? This one is so poorly-written, it’s hard to stay focused.”

Gladio was nervous to suggest his favorite book to Iggy, even though he’d been wanting to do it for a long time. It was a long and slow romance about a governess who fell in love with her misanthropic master. Truth be told, he felt embarrassed by how much he enjoyed it. It wasn’t the sort of story teenage boys were _supposed to_ enjoy, but despite his masculine appearance, Gladio has never liked the same things as most teenage boys. 

He supposed he enjoyed _Jane Eyre_ because the main characters were so realistically flawed. Jane reminded him of Ignis, though he didn’t plan to tell Ignis that. She was stern and overly analytical and believed in propriety and duty above all else. Yet there was still something fanciful and alluring about her too, hidden just underneath the surface.

He did know for a fact that Ignis loved romances because he’d caught him reading a few, but it was very unlikely Ignis had read this one. Gladio had kept the library’s single copy all to himself, renewing it endlessly for years. 

“I have one you could read. It’s a romance, not sure if that’s your thing,” Gladio said, reaching into his bag. He added the last caveat because he didn’t want to reveal how many intimate details of Ignis’s preferences and habits he’d personally recorded since they’d met.

“ _Jane Eyre._ A classic I’ve never read, funnily enough,” Ignis said as he settled into the first page.

At first he was still self-conscious, but slowly and surely he became engrossed in the story, and he started to exhibit all of Gladio’s favorite traits - first the furrowed brown, then the bit lip.

Gladio had long-ago finished his drawing when Iggy finally looked up. ”You’re right. It’s very intriguing,” he smiled. Gladio loved making Iggy smile. Maybe he could convince him to do it for his next portrait.

“What part are you reading?”

“Jane ran away from Mr. Rochester. I must know what happens. I could stay up all night reading this.”

“Wow, you read fast. Mind if I stay with you?” It was very atypical for Iggy to stay up late unless he was doing something for Noctis or studying for a particularly difficult exam.

Iggy looked flustered again. “It’s certainly not necessary for you to stay, but if you really want to…”

“I want to know what you think when you finish it. You should come sit by me though. It’ll be more comfortable, and I can draw you from a different angle,” Gladio offered, gesturing to the spot by him on the couch.

Iggy’s posture was impeccable as he took his seat at the other end. Gladio sat up a little straighter before turning the page of his sketchbook and getting started. 

In the soft lamplight that reflected off his features, Iggy looked very handsome and ethereal. Gladio became fixated on the shape of his lips. He wondered what Iggy would do if he pushed away the book and kissed him.

Almost as though he could hear Gladio’s thoughts, Iggy looked up at him.

“I forgot about your drawing. Did you finish it?”

“Yup, almost finished two actually,” Gladio said, handing Iggy his notebook.

“Wow, Gladio, these are really good. I think you’ve actually improved my appearance.”

 _That’s impossible,_ he thought, but was far too nervous to say out loud.

“I should keep at least one for my portfolio, but do you want to keep the other? You can pick your favorite. The second one isn’t quite done yet though.”

“I think I prefer the second one,” Iggy grinned demurely, handing the notebook back. “How long will it take you to finish? I’m almost done with the book.”

“Not too much longer.” The truth was, he would draw a thousand portraits if it meant he could spend more time with Iggy. His hand was starting to cramp up a bit, but he was used to working through pain anyway.

Iggy finished the final pages, closed the book neatly, and stared at it as it sat in his lap. He sighed.

“That’s about how I feel when I finish it too,” Gladio observed. 

“How many times have you read it?”

“I don’t know. A lot.”

“I think it’s so beautiful how she stays with him after he loses everything - his home, his money, even his eyesight... It’s wonderful to imagine loving someone that much,” he observed wistfully. 

It stunned him whenever he got to hear Iggy talk so candidly. Behind his stoic and self-deprecating demeanor, there was a whole other Iggy who Gladio ached to know.

“Do you mind if I keep it for a while?” Iggy asked. “I feel like I rushed through some parts.”

Though he was sad to be parted from his favorite book, it was nice to imagine Iggy keeping something Gladio had cherished for so long. Anything that kept them connected was fine by him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Gladio prepares to dance with Iggy at the royal ball.


	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really moved by all the comments and kudos for the first chapter. FFXV seems like a very friendly fandom, and I am a happy camper. Thank you.
> 
> Alright, let’s get back to Gladio’s latest attempt to woo Iggy.

The rest of summer passed, but Iggy never returned the book. It appeared he carried it with him in the front pocket of his backpack and sneakily read it as much as Gladio used to. He had even made a sleeve for the cover because he was afraid of the way it was starting to fall apart.

Since that evening when Gladio had drawn his portrait, things had been a little different between the two of them. Iggy seemed warmer towards him, though sometimes he feared it was all in his imagination. 

The problem was, he was terrified to admit how he felt and risk hearing the answer he dreaded. He preferred to imagine Iggy was secretly pining for him as well, and he would be devastated if that weren’t the case. Even though he was young, Gladio firmly believed that Iggy was the love of his life. That’s why he could stand to wait so patiently while others failed. 

He’d seen boys (and girls too) develop crushes on Iggy, but he remained steadfastly disinterested and unaware. If Iggy ever found out how hot he was and decided to do something about it, Gladio would be in big trouble.

Thankfully, that moment hadn’t come yet, and the royal ball was approaching. Every fall, dignitaries from around the world came to their kingdom for one grand feast and a night of dancing.

Although he’d never had much of an interest in dancing, Gladio noticed Iggy would sit for hours (by a pouting Noctis), enchanted by the myriad styles of dance from all over Eos.

For a full year, Gladio had been quietly taking dance classes at the local community center. He was a favorite among the middle-aged and elderly ladies who frequented the lessons and got lots of practice as a result. He wanted to be a good lead so Iggy wouldn’t feel self-conscious. He also didn’t want to give him any reason to hesitate when he asked.

He barely slept the night before, staying up late to practice alone in his room. He wanted to be sure he could sweep Iggy off his feet.

He took meticulous care with his hair as he prepared for the evening, styling it so it looked neat, but not too perfect. He didn’t like to look fussy, and he got the impression Iggy liked his hair this way. Maybe he’d caught him staring once or twice. The thought gave him a little boost of confidence as he arrived. 

As expected, Iggy was trailing after Noctis, talking to all the royals, lords, and ladies so Noctis didn’t have to embarrass himself by opening his big mouth. Noctis could at least _try_ to relieve some of Iggy’s social burden, but Gladio knew he wouldn’t. He was just a spoiled royal, and Gladio shuddered whenever he remembered that he’d have to start protecting him very soon.

Maybe he was a little jealous of the care and attention Iggy gave Noctis too, and perhaps he worried that Iggy had a crush on his advisee, but he tried to assuage his fears by reminding himself that Iggy took every call of duty very seriously. He had to believe there was an opening for him or he’d lose courage, and he couldn’t give up on true love.

Dinner passed by uneventfully, though his sister Iris did get on his nerves trying to figure out why he was so tense. He didn’t want anyone to know about his crush in case it ever got around to Iggy. He wanted to be the one to tell him some day, maybe tonight if things went well.

The first few dances were reserved for royalty, but the later ones were free game. Technically, the prince’s future Shield probably shouldn’t be dancing, but many of these outdated rules were never enforced. 

As Noctis begrudgingly started the first waltz, Gladio took his chance to greet Iggy. He looked incredibly handsome. He’d chosen not to wear his glasses, and even though Gladio found him attractive no matter what, he had to admit seeing Iggy’s beautiful green eyes a little better was a definite perk.

“I think Noct really must improve his dancing. I’ve tried to teach him, but he won’t listen to me,” Iggy grumbled, his eyes fixed on Noctis’s every move. As he stepped on the princess’s foot, Iggy groaned and put a hand to his face.

Gladio chuckled. “So if you’re trying to teach Noctis, that means you know how to dance?”

“I dance passably well, yes. Not as well as most of the people here tonight. I do love it though. I just wish I had more time to practice.”

“There’s a class I go to… Maybe you could come with me sometime. The women there would love you. They’re always lining up to dance with me. It can get exhausting, lots of old ladies fawning over you. But it’s also kind of nice.”

Iggy laughed, and Gladio felt gratified and excited, wondering if his offer might be accepted. He might as well ask now before Noctis came back.

“I was wondering if you would want to dance… with me?” he asked, the question coming out more timid than he’d intended.

Iggy seemed surprised, then puzzled, and he smiled slightly before settling back into his typical frown. “Thanks for asking, Gladio, but I really need to stay with Noct.”

“He wouldn’t mind one dance, would he? Just a few minutes?” He could already feel the disappointment gnawing in the pit of his stomach. A whole year wasted. He hadn’t even thought about Noctis. Of course. That’s why Iggy didn’t dance in the first place, because he had to stay near Noctis. He should’ve thought of that. It was a dumb idea.

He felt Iggy’s hand on his arm, taking him by pleasant surprise. They rarely had a reason to touch one another.

“Sorry, Gladio. It’s just… what I have to do,” he said as Noctis returned to his side grumbling about the princess he’d been dancing with.

Gladio couldn’t believe _Noctis_ got to dance with Iggy, and he didn’t. He walked away before he could say some choice words that he knew he would regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Gladio asks Iggy out to his favorite noodle shop.


	3. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your sweet comments and kudos have been so nice. It’s really grand to feel a sense of purpose in this mucked up world of ours, and writing gives me that. I feel really grateful and wanted to say a big ol’ thank you for reading! <3

Fall turned to winter, and Gladio thought he might die if Iggy kept ignoring him. Now that they had started Crownsguard training together (and he’d seen his crush shirtless), Iggy was on the forefront of his mind all the time.

Before he’d been content to stay relatively safe on the sidelines, but now he was ready to do something a little more bold. He wanted to ask Iggy out on a date, but he was petrified to do it, so he turned to the same haven he always did when he felt lost or confused - a good book.

The one he picked was a bit outdated, as were the customs it contained, but he and Iggy were both old-fashioned, so he figured it suited them. 

Of course, he took some of the advice cautiously since he was trying to take Iggy out on a date, not marry him, and the book specialized in men courting women. Still, what Gladio wanted to learn most of all was how to be a perfect gentleman (like Iggy already was), and the book had plenty of details regarding that.

He had gotten up the courage when they were paired together in Crownguard training. Fighting with Iggy was always intense. He was precise and fierce and gave Gladio (the best in their class), a run for his money. Today, he had made Gladio slip up and fall on his ass. Iggy had been overly apologetic and put out a hand to help him up. 

There had been a moment, he swore it, when Iggy had hesitated to let go of his hand. They’d stayed, faces inches apart, suspended for a moment, and Iggy’s eyes darted to his lips, and he knew Iggy was thinking what he was thinking.

He’d taken his chance after class. He hadn’t framed it as a date, just asked if he wanted to get dinner after class the next day. Casual. After a few half-hearted excuses that Gladio skillfully dodged, Iggy had agreed.

Now here they were at Gladio’s favorite noodle shop. He opened the door for Iggy and pulled out his chair as they sat down at the table, and he could tell it was having the intended effect. Iggy seemed pleased, and he was smiling and laughing more openly than usual. 

“Do you still draw? I haven’t seen you with your sketchbook lately.”

Gladio was flattered that Iggy noticed. “Not as much as I used to. Training gets in the way. Do you still play piano?” Iggy was a fantastic pianist (though he rarely let anyone see him play). 

“Not as much as I used to,” Iggy smiled. “I can’t believe you remembered that I play piano. Most people don’t know. I’m not even sure if Noct does.”

“I might have caught you practicing once or twice,” he admitted. “So how many times have you read _Jane Eyre_ now?” He’d tried to casually ask for his book back a few times, but he didn’t push it. He liked Iggy having something personal of his, even if he missed reading it. 

“Just a few,” he winked. Gladio loved it when Iggy winked. He was such an old man in some ways. Gladio imagined Iggy would only become more charming with age. 

“Do you need it back?” Iggy asked more seriously.

“No, keep it.”

Iggy looked relieved, and Gladio appreciated the reminder that they both adored the same love story.

They left the restaurant together, and Gladio noticed Iggy was holding his backpack in one hand instead of slung over his shoulder like he usually did.

“Why are you holding your bag like that?”

“Oh, I just hurt myself during training today. That’s all.”

“Here, let me take it,” Gladio insisted.

“No, no, you already have your own bag. I can carry it.”

Knowing Iggy was incurably stubborn, he snatched the bag from his grip before he could protest.

Their fingers grazed each other now and again as he walked Iggy home, and Gladio relished every small connection. He wondered how Iggy would react if Gladio tried to hold his hand. Even if he didn’t do it tonight, he would get there eventually. Tonight was going really well. He was going to ask Iggy on another date.

They arrived outside his door, and he was pleased to see Iggy hesitated before he walked inside. It was exactly the pause he needed.

“Would you go out with me again?” he asked, wondering if suggesting tomorrow was too soon. 

Iggy frowned. “It was really fun, Gladio, but I should probably be studying.”

“Maybe on the weekend?”

“Perhaps,” Iggy answered with a thin-lipped smile. “Night, Gladio,” he nodded before going back in.

Gladio felt disappointment wash over him. What had he said wrong? Hadn’t he been charming and sweet all evening? He’d made Iggy smile and laugh, and he’d held all the doors for him, even walked him home. In short, he had been a perfect gentleman.

He’d been doing everything he could to remain hopeful since the royal ball, but his frustration and disappointment were starting to catch up to him, and tears threatened as he made his way home and upstairs to his bedroom without a word to his family. 

That’s where he realized he still had Iggy’s bag. He sat it in his lap and stared at it, desperately wanting to explore its contents. Maybe Iggy had a crush on someone else - that might explain it. Maybe it was Noctis. He grimaced. 

He shouldn’t look through Iggy’s things. He should return the bag right away.

But it was getting dark out now, and he knew Iggy liked to get to bed early so he had plenty of time to get Noctis ready in the morning. Maybe he could just keep it for one evening. He’d bring it back first thing tomorrow.

He remembered that Iggy kept _Jane Eyre_ in the front pocket. He wouldn’t mind re-reading some of his favorite scenes tonight. In fact, it might be comforting to escape to a world where romantic gestures sometimes succeeded.

He started flipping towards his favorite part when he noticed something fall from between the pages. He shouldn’t pry, but wasn’t that paper from his sketchbook? It must be the portrait he drew of Iggy. What was the harm in revisiting some of his old work?

It was folded in four, and it looked a bit worse for wear as though it had been crumpled up, then flattened out, and the creases were worn. He felt vaguely nervous as he opened it to reveal a drawing of himself. It was one of the many self-portraits he’d completed and abandoned because it wasn’t good enough. 

Iggy had found and kept this drawing of him? He could see a hint of something written on the other side. He turned it over to reveal the words _Gladiolus Amicitia_ in Iggy’s impeccable cursive. On the very edge of the paper, there was what looked like a drawing of a bass clef without the dots. Strange. 

As he sat the drawing down, he noticed another paper peeking out from under the back cover. He unfolded it to find his portrait of Ignis.

When he flipped it over, he found the same unidentified shape next to two words: _Ignis Scientia._ Gladio realized what the shape meant as he put the two pages side by side. Together, they formed the shape of a heart. 

_Ignis Scientia <3 Gladiolus Amicitia. _

He smiled. He wouldn’t give up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know which of these tender boys I love more. 
> 
> In the next chapter, Gladio plans the perfect way to ask Iggy to the school dance.


	4. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are giving me all the feelings with your sweet comments. I’m so glad you love these precious boys as much as I do!

Iggy had proven somewhat elusive the past few months. Gladio had to ask himself if he could’ve possibly misinterpreted what he’d seen that day. He had yet to get up the courage to ask Iggy what it meant, especially since he didn’t want to admit that he’d looked through his things without permission.

He could still occasionally convince Iggy to come out to dinner with him, but only if other members of their Crownsguard training group were there. He did notice that during these outings, Iggy would make it a point to sit next to him, and he rarely talked to anyone else, so that meant something, right? But still he worried.

When he was especially frustrated, he would consider the possibility of getting information from Noctis, but then the prince would piss him off during training, and he’d decide it wasn’t worth it. Noctis was oblivious to the phenomenal companion he had in Iggy anyway, and probably couldn’t even comprehend that Iggy had a private life (yet another reason Gladio disliked him). 

The rest of Gladio’s life as Shield was going to be very long and difficult if Noctis never grew up and Iggy never wanted to be with him. The hope of remedying the latter was his only consolation when he looked towards his future. 

He was pinning all his hopes on the end of year school dance. Although Iggy had declined to dance with him at the royal ball, the school dance would be different. No government officials to impress or strict social etiquette to follow. At this dance, they could just be a couple of teenagers instead of the advisor and future shield to the crown. He had devised the perfect way to ask. He found his old sketchbook and got started.

As he abandoned draft after draft, he thought of Jane’s words from his favorite book: _I had imagined something which I was quite powerless to realize._ It applied to Gladio’s drawing as much as it did to his relationship with Iggy. He sighed as he threw another imperfect sketch in the trash.

The following day he saw Iggy talking with Noctis’s friend Prompto after class. He wasn’t sure if Prompto liked Iggy, but he had a suspicion that Iggy might like him. At the very least, he always made Iggy laugh, and since he was Noctis’s close friend, the three of them were spending a lot of time together. 

He was so preoccupied about it that he felt compelled to speak with Noctis after class.

“Do you know if Iggy’s going to the dance with anyone?”

“I get the impression he’s not going to the dance at all.”

“Won’t he have to go if you’re there?”

“Eh, I wasn’t planning on going either. It’s mostly for the older students anyway”

“Right, well…”

“Iggy would probably kill me for saying this,” he lowered his voice, “But I think he likes you.”

Gladio tried not to show Noctis how much this news delighted him. “Why do you say that?”

“I caught him looking at a drawing of you. I know it sounds weird. I’m not sure who drew it. I don’t think Iggy did, but then again he has many hidden talents.”

“I drew it.”

“You drew a picture of yourself?”

“All artists do it.”

“So now you’re an artist?”

“Don’t start with me, Noct.”

“Fine… Just saying, I think he would say yes if you asked him.”

“But he won’t go if you don’t.”

“Then I’ll go if he does! You can tell him I told you that. Honestly, you might have to. Iggy always tries to find any reason _not_ to have fun these days.”

 _Ever think it’s because he has to watch over an incompetent prince all day?_

He supposed he should give Noctis credit for looking out for Iggy in this instance (and for telling Gladio the news he desperately wanted to hear).

“Thanks, Noct.”

Noctis looked surprised. “Er, yeah. You’re welcome,” he mumbled, taking his leave. 

Gladio stayed up all night determined to perfect his drawing. There was only a week left until the dance, and he needed to ask Iggy before someone else did.

He planned to leave his artwork in the Lucian history book Iggy had been reading every evening at the library. He didn’t want to be present when Iggy discovered it because he thought his crush might be embarrassed if put on the spot. Truth be told, he was also afraid Iggy would say no. 

The study had floor-to-ceiling windows that looked over a courtyard, and Gladio had found the perfect spot where he could watch Iggy without being seen. He planned to gauge Iggy’s reaction and decide whether or not to ask him in person. 

He watched as Iggy flipped to the page that he’d bookmarked the previous evening. It was hard to know for sure, but he must’ve seen the drawing because his face registered curiosity, then surprise. Gladio had hoped for a smile, but Iggy was frowning as he stared. His eyes were drawn to the bottom corner, just like Gladio had planned. Iggy glanced at it, looked around nervously, shut the book, and hastily left the room.

He couldn’t have seen it and acted like that. Maybe someone had moved his drawing when he wasn’t looking. No one else could possibly be interested in that antiquated book besides Iggy, right? Still, he’d better check. The alternative would be far too devastating to contemplate until he was certain.

He looked around the library for Iggy, but he was nowhere in sight. He nervously opened the book to the proper page. There it was. It was an image of him and Iggy dancing intimately, hands enfolded, noses touching, eyes blissfully closed. Gladio’s eyes reluctantly roamed to the bottom right-hand corner where he’d attempted to mimic Iggy’s perfect handwriting. It read _Gladiolus Amicitia_ and _Ignis_ _Scientia_ with a heart in between.

Noctis had lied to him, and Gladio had been lying to himself. He picked up the drawing and crumpled it, throwing it into the trash where it belonged. He escaped to the bathroom on the third floor where he could cry in peace and settle down before his walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we’ll sort out what just happened because we can’t have our boys apart. It’s too sad.


	5. Delight

He hadn’t talked to Iggy since, and now there were only a couple days left until the dance. It was pretty easy to stay away from his crush since Iggy appeared to be avoiding him too. Even though they had Crownsguard training, he was careful to make sure they weren’t partnered together during drills. He couldn’t face the reality that Iggy didn’t share his feelings.

He considered asking someone else to the dance to make himself feel better. Plenty of people thought he was attractive, and it helped that he spent so much of his free time lifting weights. Besides, being the future Shield to Prince Noctis tended to impress people. He would probably be accepted by anyone, but it wouldn’t be worth it. He would just be thinking about Iggy. 

Noctis found him after classes let out and approached him cautiously. “Why haven’t you asked Iggy to the dance yet? He told me he’s not going…”

“I did ask. He just doesn’t want to go with me,” Gladio mumbled, walking away in hopes of forcing Noctis to drop the subject. 

“Are you sure? He didn’t tell me that,” Noct insisted, trailing behind him. “Maybe you just need to ask again. He can be so stubborn sometimes.”

“He made it very clear,” Gladio snapped, and Noctis finally backed off. 

* * *

He attempted to resign himself to how things would be with Iggy. He had once pictured a wonderful, lifelong companionship. Gladio and Iggy doing their royal duty, nobly protecting Noctis and each other. He would be there to defend Iggy when Noctis made his life needlessly difficult, and Iggy would be there when Gladio was tempted to physically harm the boy he was sworn to protect. They could’ve looked out for each, cared for each other. It could’ve been so romantic.

Of course, they would always be connected because of their duty to the crown, but Gladio would have to learn to quell his feelings and be professional. He supposed things might be complicated by the fact that Iggy knew how he felt, but he was fairly certain Iggy would never confront him with the knowledge.

The day of the dance was difficult. It was all anyone talked about, and of course, everyone wanted to know if Gladio had a date. He ate his lunch alone to avoid questioning and retreated to the abandoned library study after class where he sat down with a book that he didn’t read and tried very hard not to indulge himself with fantasies of Iggy. 

After a couple of miserable hours, he decided he should walk home. He shoved the book back onto the shelf, but as he turned to leave, he saw Iggy in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat. 

He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, and he looked sharp and exceptionally handsome. All his talk of not falling for Iggy was pointless. It was already happening. There was no one else on earth he’d rather be alone with in a library on the night of the school dance. 

Iggy approached him cautiously. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay,” was all Gladio could manage at the moment. 

“Did you know I saw your drawing of us dancing?”

Gladio nodded.

“Did you mean for me to find it?”

He nodded again, puzzled. 

“Then Noct was right,” he mused. “You wanted to ask me to the dance. Then why not just ask me?”

“Maybe I was afraid of your answer.”

“Well, it’s probably wise of us to consider how it might complicate things...”

Why did he look disappointed? Gladio couldn’t stand it. 

“Iggy, what do you want from me?”

Iggy blushed. “Well, honestly, I came to ask if you might go to the dance with me?”

He didn’t think he could’ve possibly understood. “As your date?”

Iggy nodded. “I’m sure it’s not… proper, in the long term, but for one night, I’d really like to set my misgivings aside and, er, finally take you up on your offer to dance,” he finished nervously.

This all seemed too good to be true. “Why didn’t you say anything about my drawing?”

“I didn’t think it was wise for the two of us to form a romantic relationship given our duty to the crown. Besides, I didn’t think you meant for me to see it.”

“Iggy, I put it in _the book you were reading_ ,” he emphasized. 

“I thought you said you were reading that book too.”

“That might have been a lie,” he admitted, and he saw the flicker of a smile on Iggy’s face, and it made him smile too. “But I also wrote our names on the drawing just like you did so you’d know it was meant for you.”

Iggy blushed. “But how did you know about that?”

“Remember that night we went out, when I accidentally took your backpack home? I didn’t mean to go through your things. I just wanted to read _Jane Eyre_ , and I saw what you wrote.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t I _tell_ you, Iggy? Maybe because I took dozens of lessons just so I could dance with you, and I read a book on dating just so I could sweep you off your feet, and I stayed up late every night last week just to surprise you with that drawing, and you rejected me every time. I spent an entire year doing everything I could just to impress you, and you didn’t seem to care.”

“You did all of that for me?”

“ _Ye_ _s,_ Iggy. Of course I did all of that for you. I really, really like you, and I wanted you to like me too.”

“But you’re the most popular boy in school. Everyone wants to date you. Why would you put forth so much effort for me?”

“Iggy! What are you talking about?! I couldn’t care less about anyone else we go to school with! I’ll probably never see them again, but you and I are destined to be together for the rest of our lives.”

He was pacing now, frustrated and lost in thought. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm, Iggy’s hand.

Iggy looked into his eyes, then kissed him. It was brief but pleasant, and Iggy looked as surprised as Gladio about what he’d just done.

“Gladio, I didn’t say anything because everyone else has a crush on you, and I assumed I was just like everyone else.”

“No, Iggy. It’s just the opposite. You’re the best there is... But why didn’t you tell me how you felt before? We could’ve been dating all year.”

“I just… didn’t think it was wise. We have a duty to Noctis and our people. Besides, you know we’re discouraged from romantic relationships.”

“Only if they get in the way of our duty, but don’t you see? We would never get in each other’s way. You and me have the same future. You’re stuck with me, and I’m stuck with you, and frankly, there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with,” he finished, taking the opportunity to kiss Iggy again.

This time he let the kiss linger. He wrapped his arms around his love, and enjoyed the warmth and comfort Iggy’s presence gave him. He had begun to doubt he would ever be this lucky, and he felt relieved and overjoyed to have Iggy in his arms, kissing him back.

“Do you want to go to the dance now? I should probably change,” Gladio said, reluctantly ending their kiss and looking down at his school uniform. 

“I actually… have a better idea… I have a record player in my room, and I don’t like the modern music they play at the dances anyway. Would you be disappointed if we didn’t go? I’m not technically allowed to have visitors, but…”

The naughty smile on Iggy’s face nearly burst his heart. “Hell yeah, Iggy!” he exclaimed, taking him by the hand. Even though they didn’t really need to be quite so dramatic about it, they gleefully snuck down corridors, dodging guards and occasionally stopping to kiss behind pillars and in hidden stairways on the path back to Iggy’s room in the Citadel. 

It was incredible to see Iggy so playful and carefree. He knew this side of Iggy had been there all along. He’d known they were perfect for each other. 

It wasn’t until they arrived in Iggy’s room and he closed the door behind them that Iggy’s face turned somber with nerves.

“What kind of music do you like?” Iggy asked.

“Any music we can dance to is fine with me. I’m best at waltzing, but swing is my favorite.”

“I’ve always thought swing dancing looked fun, but I can’t imagine I’d be very skilled at it.”

“I’m a good lead,” Gladio smiled, “I’ll show you the basics, and then you won’t even have to think about it.”

“Oh alright,” Iggy blushed as he flipped through his box of records.

Iggy nearly dropped the disc because his hands were trembling. His lack of decorum was so endearing, Gladio couldn’t bring himself to interrupt it with some much-needed help. 

Iggy bumbled along, and when the first song played, Gladio had confidence enough for the both of them as he put one hand in Iggy’s and wrapped the other around his waist. 

Iggy had lied about being a “passably good” dancer. He was fantastic and intuitive, much better than anyone Gladio had danced with before. Iggy allowed himself to be dipped and twirled with a glowing smile on his face.

They danced to every song on the first side of the record, and as the player stopped, they stood silently, staring into each other’s eyes, breathless but content in the glow of moonlight that shone through the windows. 

“You know what I keep thinking about?” Gladio asked. “It’s one of my favorite lines from _Jane Eyre_ : With him I was at perfect ease, because I knew I suited him.”

“In his presence, I thoroughly lived, and he lived in mine,” Iggy quoted back. “I can’t count how many times I read that part.”

“I knew you were a sucker for romance,” Gladio teased. 

“Not as much as you are. You drew a picture of us,” he remarked fondly. “A really good picture, by the way.”

“Yeah, too bad I threw it away. If I would’ve known how things would turn out-”

Iggy interrupted, “Actually...” He walked to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer. The drawing was there, hidden under one of Iggy’s school books. 

“I went back and found it. I showed it to Noct, and he convinced me to ask you to the dance.”

There was a long silence as Gladio reconsidered everything he’d believed about Noctis’s indifference to Iggy.

Iggy seemed nervous again, and Gladio wondered if he should excuse himself from Iggy’s room like the gentleman he aspired to be. Before he could attempt to do so, Iggy spoke up. 

“Do you want to stay the night?”

“You’re serious? I won’t get you in trouble?”

“Contrary to expectation, sometimes I _like_ to break the rules. Noct never gets up before noon on weekends anyway, and it wouldn’t be all that unusual for you to be wandering around the grounds in the morning, as long as no one sees you leave my room. What about your family - will they worry?”

“Nah, I always come back late. I don’t think they’d even notice.”

“Another dance then?” Iggy grinned. 

Gladio nodded, too happy for words.


End file.
